The spread of AIDS infection has become a quite serious problem in the whole world and, especially in Asian countries, AIDS infection is wide spread.
Recently, also in Japan, the number of Japanese infected with AIDS virus (Human Immunodeficiency Virus/HIV) is increasing rapidly and the situation is the same for foreign residents in Japan. Heterosexual contact become a main infection route and is more common then homosexual contact. Thus AIDS infection is entering into a new phase and usage of a condom is definitely recommended for sexual contact.
The Notice Collection of Laws related to AIDS Countermeasures (Indispensable to AIDS countermeasures) 1992 edition, supervised by the Infectious Diseases Control Division of the Health Service Bureau of the Ministry of Welfare and Health, published by the Japanese Foundation for AIDS Prevention.
But a condom is used as formless, it sometimes happens that a condom is punctured depending on the manner to use it.
And there is a risk of spontaneous falling off of a condom from a penis during time passing as in an inserted state after sexual contact. Present inventors have been searching for material useful for the preventions of AIDS infection through a main infection route, found out that a condom coated with acidic polysaccharides having an antiviral action can be safely used for the prevention of AIDS infection.
Coating an anti-AIDS agent on a condom can double-block AIDS infection and therefore is quite useful for the prevention of AIDS infection.